


Честности грош цена

by fierce_cripple



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: И речь не о золоте.





	Честности грош цена

Нет, если по-честному, то Суини нужна только монета.

Возможно, ему нужен Тень, но монета важнее, потому что без неё Суини вообще ничего не светит.

Тени нужна только мертвая жена.

Ей — жизнь, а Среде — Тень.

Настоящая Санта-Барбара в формате балета на льду, а Суини не умеет кататься и постоянно падает. Если повезёт — на жопу, как бухая кряква.

Но ему давно не везёт.

Кажется, что за столько лет монета обрела свой разум. Иначе не объяснить, почему Суини так не повезло отдать её.

Мертвая жена дурно пахнет. Суини ощущает себя, как дома.

За ней вьются мухи и Тень, хотя насчёт последнего Суини не уверен.

Долбаный Среда и его долбаные войны.

Мертвая жена закидывает на него лодыжки, в тепле она гниёт быстрее. Суини смотрит на острое колено — там стёрся грим. Кожа в этом месте — как кусок перележавшей печени на мясном прилавке.

Жизнь нельзя вернуть, её можно только забрать.

А ещё можно задолжать.

Она с него теперь не слезет, пока он не вернёт долг, так ведь?

И речь не о золоте.

Суини накрывает пальцами пятно, и мертвая жена метко бьёт его пяткой по яйцам. Суини шумно вдыхает. «Блядь». Он никогда не был некрофилом, вообще-то. А ирландки рождены в огне, не то что этот стылый кусок мяса. Но она не отвяжется, пока он не вернёт долг, а значит, формально она жива.

Даже если сердце не бьётся.

Мертвая жена ведёт ладонью между своих ног. Суини не видно, но он даже со своей удачей готов поспорить: не течёт она и ничего не чувствует.

Оно и к лучшему.

В конце концов, если по-честному, Суини просто нужна монета.

Вот только честность — не его сильная сторона.


End file.
